


Out of the Way

by DreamingKate



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Obsession, Poisoning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 12:34:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2773175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingKate/pseuds/DreamingKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine knew how special his fiancé was, and he knew that some people would do anything to be in his place. He never expected this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of the Way

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Hi! Your fanfics are amazing and I hope you could fill this BPotD prompt for me. Thanks! Prompt #795: One of Kurt’s classmates in NYADA is jealous of Blaine and always purposely hit him during combat class. The guy is in love with Kurt and wants Kurt for himself. He’s a psycho. Things get out of control when one day he saw Klaine kissing and because of that, Blaine got severely hurt (Blaine is stabbed, shot or poisoned etc). Only that time Kurt realizes that

It looked like a kindergartener had painted his side with watercolors. 

Blaine winced as he lifted the shirt higher and stared at the splattering of black and blue along his ribs. He knew none of them were cracked but it hurt like hell. He let out a long hiss as he ran his fingers along the bruises and swallowed down another aspirin. 

“Hey!” Kurt’s cheerful voice made him quickly pull down his shirt, sucking in a sharp breath. 

“In here,” he said back and fixed a smile on his face, meeting his fiancé in the middle for a kiss. Kurt hummed slightly, smiling and placed a hand on his hip. 

Kurt pulled back and frowned. “Are you okay?”

“Of course,” Blaine smiled and kissed him back.

—

Brenden was a big guy. He towered over Blaine by maybe half a foot and was pure muscle. Maybe the professor thought it was ironic to pair them together but it wasn’t so funny when he slammed the wooden sword into his side again and again. 

“Maybe you can go easy on me today?” He asked sheepishly as they paired up. “I’m still a little sore.”

“Sure,” Brenden’s smile went a little dark as they got into position. 

Brenden came at him with everything he had, far too fast and strong for Blaine to really keep up like the instructor had told them too. Finally one of Brenden’s hits struck his bruised side and he let out a yelp as he stumbled. 

“Keep your hands up Anderson,” the instructor called out and Blaine caught Kurt’s side-glance. 

By the end of the lesson he was limping due to the heavy blow to his leg and he was trying to hold back whimpers of pain. Brenden was smiling smugly as they placed their practice swords back in the pile. 

“Sorry,” he chuckled. 

“Have I done anything to you?” Blaine snapped back, body aching. 

Brenden just glared at him for a moment before tossing his sword on the pile as well and turning on his heel. Chest tight with anxiety, Blaine watched him walk away. He paused by Kurt and smiled warmly, placing a hand on his shoulder and speaking to him softly. Blaine’s heart jumped into his throat, as Brenden’s eyes got warm when Kurt laughed at whatever he said.

Was Brenden hurting him because he wanted Kurt?

Sudden anger rushed through him and he walked as quickly as he could with his aching ankle to his fiancé’s side. With a smile at Brenden he pulled Kurt in for a kiss and reached down to lightly stroke his ring. He was so focused on Kurt’s sweet smile back that he didn’t pay much attention to Brenden’s glare.

—

Clearly Brenden didn’t have any shame because he was back to flirting with Kurt the next day.

Blaine watched them from the other side of the room, jealousy welling up in his chest. He sipped at his coffee and frowned at the strangely sweet taste. 

He really hated Rachel’s stupid vegan creamer. 

—

He was throwing up over the side of the bed even before he was even somewhat awake. Blaine heaved as his body shook, eyes watering as he clutched the sheets in his hands. 

Swallowing back another wave of nausea he glanced over to see that Kurt was still asleep. Relieved, he got onto his shaky legs and tried to take a few steps before falling to the ground with a heavy thud.

“Blaine?” Kurt called out sleepily and Blaine whimpered, curling around the pain in his stomach. “Honey?” 

Hands rested on his bare back and Kurt’s terrified face came into view. “I’m…I’m okay…maybe flu.”

“You’re slurring,” Kurt rubbed his back, eyes wide. “What’s wrong?”

His body began to shake and he suddenly had a terrifying moment of being out of his body as Kurt screamed for Rachel and Santana to help him. 

—

When Blaine next opened his eyes he could hardly breath from being in so much pain. He choked out a gasp and shook as his hand was gripped tightly.

“Blaine?” Kurt leaned over him, eyes swollen from crying. He reached up to adjust Blaine’s oxygen mask and then gently ran a finger down his cheek. “You’re okay baby. Just breathe.”

Finally Blaine was able to take in a breath without choking and stared up at Kurt with watery eyes. “Wha’ ‘ppened?”

“Um…the doctors thought you had appendicitis but then they found out that you were poisoned with antifreeze,” his voice shook and he reached up to brush off another tear. “You’re on dialysis but the got it before it really did a lot of damage to your kidneys.” 

“Antifreeze?” Blaine asked, feeling dazed.

“Did you try to kill yourself?” Kurt whispered and Blaine shook his head. “You need to tell me if you did. I wont be mad.”

“No,” he shook his head again, swallowing around the dryness in his throat. “I promise.”

Kurt sat back in the chair and rubbed his forehead. “Then how did you drink that much antifreeze?”

“Oh,” a cold feeling rushed over him and stole his breath for a moment. “Brenden.”

“Brenden?”

Blaine turned a little on his side and pulled aside the gown to show the extensive bruising down his side. Kurt let out a gasp and reached over to help him lay back down. 

“What’s been happening Blaine?” He asked softly.

“He’s been hurting me during combat class. He wants to sleep with you,” Blaine whispered. “He’s been flirting with you nonstop.”

“Oh my God…he tried to kill you,” Kurt whispered, horrified. “We have to talk to the police, we-“

“Did he ever hurt you?” Blaine tried to push himself up on his elbow and fell back to the bed with a whimper. 

“No! No,” Kurt shook his head, tears running down his cheeks. “He could have killed you.”

Blaine took his hand, squeezing slightly as his vision darkened a little. What would have happened if Brenden had succeeded? Would he have tried to comfort Kurt? Would he have hurt his fiancé if he refused?

The idea made him sick but he passed out before he could think about it too much.


End file.
